Ma petite rose
by IBGYT
Summary: "Il y avait se vide, le vide c'était peut-être le pire. Il prenait absolument toute la place, tellement qu'elle avait du mal à respirer, à rire, à bouger." SB/OC
1. Le choc

Gemma Rosenberg a toujours été le genre de personne que l'on remarque. Non pas qu'elle était d'une de ces beautés que l'on oublie pas. Le genre qui illumine toute une pièce non. Gemma était le genre que l'on oublie pas parce qu'elle avait cette mauvaise habitude de toujours avoir un avis. Peut importe le sujet de conversation vous pouviez être certain qu'elle allait intervenir avec un commentaire sarcastique dont elle seule avait le secret.

Gemma Rosenberg était le genre que l'on oublie pas parce qu'elle donnait l'impression d'être meilleure que vous. En tout et en tout temps. Non pas qu'elle le faisait exprès. Simplement elle avait ce genre de confiance en soi que tout le monde envie. Une véritable confiance en elle. De celle qui ne nécessite pas de se mettre en avant.

Et puis sans mentir physiquement elle n'avait rien a envié à personne. Sans être une beauté fatale. Elle avait ce charme naturelle que l'on jalouse. Alors non Gemma ne faisait pas l'unanimité. Elle ne voulait pas faire l'unanimité de toute manière. Elle s'arrangeait de son sale caractère et distribuait son amitié avec parcimonie.

Elle avait traversé ses années Poudlard sans que rien ne vienne perturber sa sereine tranquillité. Alors non elle ne cachait pas d'histoire scabreuse. Pas d'ex copain mal intentionné, pas d'ennemie mortel ni même d'enfance malheureuse.

En soi Gemma Rosenberg était une jeune femme tout ce qu'il y a de plus normal. Seulement à vingt-deux ans elle était toujours vierge. Sans en être fière, elle l'assumait et ne laissait jamais personne lui dire que ce n'était pas normal.

Est-ce que c'était anormal de penser mérité mieux qu'un coup d'un soir dans une soirée. De mérité mieux qu'un connard qui raconterai tous les détails à ses amis. Est-ce que c'était anormal de vouloir simplement attendre la bonne personne ?

Alors oui elle emmerdait le reste du monde et elle l'emmerdait bien profond. Elle pensait mérité mieux, beaucoup mieux qu'un adolescent contrôlé par ses hormones. Mieux qu'un abrutit ayant fourré son engin dans tous les trous de Poudlard.

Elle sortait de son dernier cours de la journée lorsque cette histoire commence. Elle avait passé un journée de merde et voulait rentrée chez elle. Seulement tout ne se passe pas toujours comme ont le souhaite.

« Rose » s'exclama une voix qu'elle reconnu immédiatement.

« Je t'ai déjà dit de pas m'appeler comme ça ! » elle sentit le jeune homme passer son bras autour de ses épaules et s'appuyer sur elle.

« Bonne nouvelle ma petite Rose » commença le jeune homme sans prendre en compte sa remarque.

« Tu vas disparaitre pour ne jamais revenir ? »

« Peux pas je te manquerai trop ».

La jeune femme leva les yeux au ciel et se débarrassa de son bras :

« Qu'est-ce que tu me veux Sirius ? »

« Les maraudeurs organisent une grosse soirée, comme à l'époque de Poudlard » «

Ca fait déjà dix ans que tu as quitter Poudlard il est temps de passer a autre chose ».

« Haha très drôle » répondit le jeune homme en s'éloignant « 22h chez moi et ramène tes copines, mais seulement les plus sexy ! »

Ca ne faisait pas dix ans que Sirius Black avait quitter Poudlard. Mais Gemma pensait tout de même qu'il était beaucoup trop nostalgique de cette époque. Non mais sérieusement Poudlard c'était pas si bien que ça. Secouant la tête elle transplana devant son immeuble qui se trouvait dans un quartier sorcier cosu de Londres.

Si enfant elle avait manqué de quelque chose, ce n'était certainement pas d'argent. Les Rosenberg avait depuis près de trois siècle une banque très lucratif. Grimpant les quatre étages jusqu'à son appartement la jeune femme se demanda qui elle pourrait bien ramener à cette soirée.

Derrière son côté anti-sociable, Gemma était très portée sur les soirées et l'alcool de manière générale. Si elle ne finissait pas dansant sur le comptoir d'un bar, c'est qu'elle avait la tête dans les toilettes. Elle était souvent invitée à de grosse soirée notamment celle des maraudeurs. Même sous la torture elle ne l'admettrait pas mais elle aimait leur compagnie, surtout celle de Sirius.

« Soirée chez Sirius » hurla-t-elle en ouvrant la porte d'entrée brusquement.

Elle visant en colocation avec une grande blonde qui rêvait de mannequinat et d'acting. Sa meilleure amie Poppy Channing était le genre de beauté sur laquelle on se retourne. Plus intelligente qu'elle ne le laissait paraître elle avait l'intention de commencer une formation de maître de potion. Le seul hic trainait avec des idiotes qui elles aussi rêvaient de gloire et de paillette. Gemma réalisa trop tard que l'une d'entre elles Olivia était présente dans le salon lors de son annonce.

« Génial ! » s'exclama-t-elle « Tu pense que je peux venir ? » demanda-t-elle en se tournant vers son amie

« Bien sur » répondit-précipitamment Poppy pour couper la remarque sarcastique qu'elle sentit arrivée du côté de Gemma.

Levant les yeux au ciel la jeune femme se dirigea vers sa chambre et hurla :

« On part d'ici a 22h30 ! »

En l'espèce d'une demi heure son appartement s'était transformé en cabine d'esssayage de grand magasin un jour de solde. Pire cette cruche d'Olivia avait décidé d'inviter ses autres amies cruches. L'une d'entre elles, Kate était vêtu d'un des robes les plus courte que Gemma avait jamais vu. Pourtant elle vivant avec Poppy.

« Vous pensez pas que ça faire trop ? » demanda Kate en tournant sur elle-même.

« Pas si tu veux ressembler à une prostitué jour de grand passage ? » répondit-Gemma sur le ton de la conversation. Poppy lui lança un crayon à lèvre dessus avant de dire :

« Sois sympa ! »

« Je suis sympa là »

« Moi je te trouve magnifique » poursuivit Poppy sans faire attention à sa colocataire.

Gemma leva a nouveau les yeux au ciel. Oui c'était une autre de ses sales habitudes.

« Est-ce qu'on peut partir maintenant ? » gémit-elle sans la moindre honte « j'ai besoin d'un verre ! »

« Tu y vas comme ça ? Je pensais que c'était un pyjama ! » dit- l'une des filles dont Gemma ignorait le nom.

La jeune femme jeta un coup d'œil a son jean. C'était clairement pas le truc le plus sexy de son placard. Mais pourquoi est-ce qu'elle ferait un effort pour aller chez Sirius Black.

« Je me case maintenant » répondit-elle en sortant de l'appartement ou lieu de faire le signe de la main qui la démangeais.

Les quatre filles qui n'étaient pas encore prête une minute plus tôt la suivirent sans broncher.

C'est Sirius qui leur ouvrir la porte. Le jeune homme jeta un coup d'œil derrière Gemma pour regarder avec qui elle était venu.

« Entrer les filles faite comme chez vous » dit-il avec un sourire appréciateur.

Gemma retint son bras :

« Qu'on soit bien claire Sirius tu t'approche de Poppy.. »

« Oui oui » dit-il en lui coupant la parole « tu me coupes les couilles »

« et je te nourrie avec ! »

« Tellement de violence dans un si petit corps »

« Tu m'en dois une je déteste ces filles, surtout Kate »

Ils furent interrompis par la voix de James Potter les enjoignant à venir prendre un verre.

« Gemma ! » hurla-t-il alors qu'elle approchait

« T'as pas intérêt à la monopoliser Padfoot ! »

« T'as pas déjà une copine ? » demanda le concerné

« Si mais on se marre trop avec Rosenberg ».

Sirius ne répond pas mais quitta la table autour de laquelle ils s'étaient réunis

« Qu'est-ce que tu bois ? » demanda James en versant un verre à Gemma avant même qu'elle ait le temps de répondre.

Gemma appréciait réellement James, non seulement parce qu'il était l'une des personnes les plus gentille de sa connaissance. Mais aussi parce qu'il était l'un des plus fidèle, aussi bien en amoure qu'en amitié. Quand elle y réfléchissait un peu c'était un garçon comme James qu'elle voulait. Un qui irait jusqu'à l'autre bout du monde juste pour la faire sourire.

« Comment ce passe tes cours » demanda- Rémus Lupin.

Ou alors un garçon comme Remus. Il était simplement un peu trop discret à son goût.

« Plutôt bien, mes examens sont dans pas très longtemps ! »

« Tu sors maintenant avant de t'enterrer » dit une voix qu'elle reconnu immédiatement.

« Frank ! » Cria-t-elle en se jetant dans ses bras « Quand-est que tu es revenue ? » demanda-elle.

« Ce matin, en réalité je suis la raison de cette soirée. Même si je ne connais pas la moitié des personnes présente »

« Sirius s'est occupé des invitation » les informa Remus.

Franck était l'homme de sa vie, façon de parler. Le jeune homme était en couple avec la fille la plus adorable de l'histoire nommait Alice. Alice était exactement comme Franck le genre que l'on ne peut pas ne pas aimer.

«Pourquoi tu ne m'as pas dit que tu venais ? »

« Je pensais que tu apprécierais la surprise »

« Je l'apprécie vraiment ».

Le jeune avait du se rendre à l'étranger pour finir sa formation d'aurore. Il n'avait pas mit les pieds à Londres pendant les six derniers mois. Alors oui c'était une bonne idée de fêter son retour.

« Il faut que tu me raconte absolument tout ce qui s'est passé depuis mon départ »

« Sirius est elle son devenu inséparable ! »

« Tu te moques de moi ? Je le croise a peine à la fac ».

« Regarder la, monter sur ses grands chevaux si ça c'est pas de l'amour » James finit par prendre une gorger de son verre avec un grand sourire au lèvre.

« Si j'étais pas si bien élevée je te jetterai probablement ce verre à la figure ».

Les rires fusèrent avant que les conversations ne reprennent.

« Bon sinon » intervint Frank « Tu t'es trouvée un mec pendant que j'étais loin ? »

« Tu sais bien que tu es le seul homme de ma vie, je me suis contentais de mourir d'ennuie en attendant ton retour »

« Ben voyons » répondit-il en posant sa main sur son visage pour le repousser doucement. « Quand tu rencontrera quelqu'un je veux être le premier à le savoir. Je lui demanderai comment il a fait pour transpercer ton cœur de pierre »

Levant les yeux au ciel Gemma répondit de manière a détourner l'attention :

« qui veux faire un jeu d'alcool ? ».

A peine la proposition faite plusieurs volontaires se distinguèrent.

Ce que peu de gens savaient c'est qu'en réalité Gemma tenait très peu l'alcool. Sans doute la raison pour laquelle elle était d'aussi bonne compagnie en soirée.

Dansant au milieu du salon de Sirius plus rien n'avait d'importance. Pas même Kate qui chauffait Sirius quelques mètre plus loin. Ni même Poppy qui se faisait salement dragué par un ancien pouffsouffle du nom d'Adrien.

Elle avait sans doute trop bu, elle en avait surtout rien a foutre. Elle se sentait vivre. C'est comme une chaleur qui montait dans son cœur, du creux de ses reins à sa poitrine. Sortant sur le balcon elle alluma une de ses cigarettes moldus. Elle avait pris cette mauvaise habitude à la suite de son mois de découverte de l'autre monde quelques années plus tôt.

« Je t'ai vu » dit-elle en sentant la porte du balcon s'ouvrir dans son dos

« Et qu'est-ce que tu as vu ? » demanda Sirius en s'appuyant sur la rambarde à côté d'elle.

« Entrée dans ta chambre avec Kate il y a un peu plus d'un demie heure. »

« Et alors ? »

Elle ne répondit pas immédiatement, prenant le temps de tirer sur sa cigarette et de l'observer. Sirius Black était un très bel homme, elle devait le reconnaitre. Par moment lorsqu'elle le regarder réellement elle avait la sensation de ne plus pourvoir réfléchir, comme en cet instant, ce moment sur ce balcon.

« Tu n'as pas peur de finir seul ? »

« Quoi ? » répondit-il avec un sourire sur le côté qui était en réalité la preuve d'une certaine gêne.

« Finir seul ? Je veux dire, dans quelques jours lorsqu'elle se sera rendu compte que jamais tu lui enverra de hiboux elle te maudira et se sera une de plus à te détester ».

« Je ne lui ai rien demandé, rien promis, elle était parfaitement consentante ».

« On ne t'a jamais dit que ce n'est pas parce qu'on te donne quelque chose qu'il faut l'accepter ? » elle ricana doucement avant de reprendre « parfois j'ai peur de finir seule. J'ai tendance à me fermer aux gens » elle soupira et balança son mégot par-dessus la rambarde. « J'ai un conseil pour toi, si tu tombes amoureux assure toi qu'elle le soit de toi depuis bien longtemps »

« Et pourquoi ? »

« Sinon elle ne croira jamais que tu l'aime pour de vrai » elle leva les yeux au ciel avant de reprendre « moi je te croirai pas ».

Sirius passa la main dans les cheveux de Gemma pour les ébouriffer. Elle lui répondit en lui mettant un coup de coude dans les côtés.

« Pourquoi est-ce que tu me maltraite toujours ? » demanda-t-il se passant la main à l'endroit du coup.

« Parce que tu le mérite »

« Ramène toi on va se faire des shots de téquila, j'ai pas assez bu pour avoir une conversation aussi sérieuse » il lui attrapa la main et la fit rentrer à nouveau dans le salon.

Une fois dans la cuisine il fouilla dans la plus part des tiroirs du haut avant de trouver une bouteille presque pleine

« C'est pas celle que je t'ai offert pour ton anniversaire ? »

« Si, tu mérites bien d'y goûter » il remplit deux verres avant de s'asseoir devant elle.

« Pas autant Sirius, j'ai déjà trop bu »

« Oh allé je t'ai déjà vu dans des états bien pire. »

« Si je suis plus en état de transplaner tu me ramènes chez moi ! »

Gemma attrapa un des verres et en bu une gorgé

« 'Tin ce truc est bon, je déchire »

« Pourquoi est-ce que tu crois que je l'ai pas partagé »

Passant les mains dans ses cheveux Gemma répondit « Je sais pas parce que tout au fond tu es fou de moi et que la bouteille est un cadeau de ma part ».

Le jeune homme ne prit pas la peine de lui répondre mais avala son verre avant de s'en servir un autre. « Je dois te demander, est-ce que tu as vraiment dit à Kate qu'elle ressemble à une prostitué un jour de grand passage »

« Peut-être bien et alors ? »

« Tu me fais vraiment trop rire ».

Gemma leva les yexu au ciel et sortit de sa poche une autre cigarette.

« N'allumes pas cette saleté dans ma cuisine » dit Sirius en empêchant son geste

« Pourquoi est-ce que je peux pas fumer dans ta cuisine ?»

« Parce que je mange ici et je refuse de sentir l'odeur dans ma cuisine et de toute manière tu devrais arrêter cette merde »

« Oui et ben toi tu devrais arrêter de coucher avec tout ce qui passe à ta porter » elle avait pertinemment conscience de se comporter comme une enfant pourtant elle ne put s'empêcher d'ajouter « T'as pas peur de chopper des maladies ? Mais finalement le pire reste ma situation. C'est toujours la même chose. Tu pars forniquer avec des poufs pendant une demi-heure une heure et ensuite tu viens me trouver pour trainer avec moi»

« Parce que tu es mon ami »

« Oui mais je dois passer après toutes les autres »

« Merlin qu'est-ce que je dois faire pour que tu arrête de geindre ? »

« Je veux fumer dans ta cuisine »

« Allume ta merde et laisse moi tranquille » la jeune femme ne répondit rien mais s'exécuta immédiatement « Je comprend pas comment tu fais pour toujours obtenir tout ce que tu veux de moi »

La jeune femme haussa les épaules en signe de dédain avant de répondre :

« Je me pose la question depuis le jour ou nous nous sommes rencontrés ».

Après avoir finit son verre, elle exigea de lui qu'il l'accompagne danser.

Même sans les effets de l'alcool Gemme Rosenberg était considérée comme une personne exubérante. Enivrée son inhibition n'était limitée que par des questions bienséances. De bonne famille les questions d'étiquettes avaient toujours été centrales lors de son éducation. Son installation dans la capitale n'avait presque rien changé à ces valeurs qui perduraient de génération en génération dans sa famille.

Alors oui il lui arrivait de danser sur des comptoirs de bar, mais jamais elle ne s'afficherait en public de manière intime avec un homme. Alors oui sa danse en compagnie de Sirius Black au milieu du salon pouvait être qualifié de sexy. Mais sexy sans vulgarité. Et oui d'un point de vu extérieur son comportement pouvait être considéré comme un flirt mais elle n'avait que peu faire de ce que les gens pouvait bien penser d'elle.

« Je crois qu'il est temps pour moi de te ramener » dit-il alors que la jeune femme aventurait ses mais sous sa chemise. « Tu risque de faire quelque chose que demain tu regrettera et ensuite tu me le reprochera jusqu' à ce que mort s'en suive » poursuivit-il en dégageant une mèche de son visage.

Mais parfois même la plus ancrée des bienséances ne peut retenir quelques failles. Et Certaine chose arrive sans que l'on ne sache très bien pourquoi.

Sirius les avaient fait transplaner dans le couloir de l'appartement de la jeune femme et jamais il n'avait ressenti un tel désir rien qu'en embrassant quelqu'un.

Elle avait capturé sa langue entre ses lèvres et la sucer avec douceur, mais en un geste tellement suggestif qu'il en était presque déplacé.

Il pouvait sentir une chaleur envahir son corps entier, presque une brulure. Sentir son odeur, les battements de son cœur c'était comme respirer pour la première foi. Découvrir qu'en réalité il mourrait de faim. Il avait envie d'elle, de chaque centimètre de sa peau.

Quittant sa bouche, il glissa ses lèvres dans son cou. Déposant de rapides carresses il lui murmura :

« Merlin, j'ai envie de toi, j'avais jamais réalisé à quel point j'ai envie de toi »

N'obtenant pas de réponse de la part de la jeune femme, il se pressa un peu plus contre son corps pour qu'elle puisse sentir à quel point il avait envie d'elle « fait nous entrer, je vais prendre soin de toi »

Peut-être que se fut un soupçon de fierté ou un éclaire de lucidité. Toujours est-il que Gemme repoussa Sirius avec le peu de délicatesse si caractéristique de sa personnalité :

« Il est hors de question que tu me baises comme l'une de tes poules »

« Quoi ? Non, je.. »

Sans lui laisser le temps de répondre elle poursuivit « Sur Merlin jamais je ne tomberai dans tes filets d'homme des cavernes »

Ouvrant sa porte d'entrée la jeune femme la claque presque aussitôt, car qu'est-ce qu'un coup d'éclat sans une porte qui claque.

Sirius Black était le genre de personne a laquelle on ne refuse rien. Il avait se charme qui lui permettait d'obtenir tout et n'importe quoi des personnes l'entourant. Et particulièrement des jeunes femmes.

Son appartement ressemblait plus a un champs de bataille qu'au luxueux duplex qu'il était en réalité.

Entrant dans le salon il balança ses chaussures au travers de la pièce et attrapa une bouteille de rhum se trouvant sur son passage

« On peut savoir pourquoi t'es déjà de retour ? » demanda James en sortant de la cuisine.

« Elle m'a jeté ! »

« Qui ? »

« Il est partit avec Gemma » répondit- Lily en sortant à son tour de la cuisine.

James ricana avant de s'affaler sur l'un des canapés

« Je peux savoir ce qu'il y a de drôle ? » demanda- Sirius en s'installant à côté de James

« C'est juste que je pensais pas que tu tenterai un jour, depuis le temps que tu lui cours après »

« je ne lui ai jamais courus après »

« oh que si » Sirius secoua la tête en négation « depuis la sixième année, elle peut faire a peu près tout ce qu'elle veut de toi »

« Non ! » s'exclama- Sirius sous le choc.

Remus attirait par la conversation s'installa de l'autre côté de James

« Je suis avec James sur ce point, on a fait des paris pour savoir quand est-ce que tu allais réalisé qu'elle te plait »

« Vous perdez l'esprit, ce qui c'est passé se soir c'est juste l'alcool qui parle »

« Tu l'as laissé fumer dans ta cuisine, et t'as même pas bu tant que ça ! »

« Pire à la fac c'est comme si tu avais un radar pour la repérer »

Il l'avait effectivement laissé fumer dans sa cuisine, mais c'était pas la fin du monde. Et puis c'était pas non plus comme si il passait son temps à la suivre. Il aimait juste trainer avec elle. Elle avait cette manière de lui répondre un peu passive agressive qui rendait toujours la conversation intéressante. Gemma le faisait en plus beaucoup rire. Alors ouais il aimait passer du temps avec elle.

« Je crois que c'est entrain de monter à son cerveau » s'exclama Lily

« C'est normal que je l'aime bien c'est mon ami »

« Non Sirius, je suis ton amie et tu m'envoies pas de hiboux trois à quatre fois par semaine »

« encore heureux » murmura James en posant sa tête sur l'épaule de la jeune femme. « Honnêtement vous avez une relation de couple, mais vous couchez pas ensemble. »

Peut-être bien qu'il l'apprécié plus qu'il ne voulait l'admettre. L'embrasser lui avait parue tellement évident, jamais un baiser n'avait été aussi bon. Il fallait qu'il sache, maintenant il fallait qu'il sache si Gemma Rosenberg lui plaisait. Si sa petite Rose était pour lui plus que ce qu'il ne pensait.


	2. Le dénie et Le chantage

Gemma Rosenberg avait plusieurs vices. En plus de la cigarette elle était également accro au sucre. A chaque émotion un peu forte elle se réfugiait dans un paquet de Jelly beans goût citron. Embrasser Sirius Black était une émotion qui lui avait coûter un paquet entier et une dizaine de cigarettes. L'angoisse était parti à l'instant même où elle avait décidé de faire comme si rien ne c'était passé.

Elle était bien trop intelligente pour se faire avoir par un type comme Sirius Black. Alors elle nierai jusqu'à sa mort. Il ne c'était absolument rien passé.

C'est sans pression qu'elle se rendit chez Frank. Juste un diner entre potes. En arrivant à la porte c'est Alice Green qui lui ouvrit la porte.

« Frank est dans la cuisine, comme à l'habitude » dit la jeune femme en la saluant.

Gemma n'avait absolument rien contre Alice, elle la trouvait simplement bien trop gentille.

« A ce qui parait tu aurais embrasser Sirius Black hier soir ? »

Elle s'était préparer à revoir tout sorte de réflexion après tout, les maraudeurs étaient les pire des commères

« Je pense que je m'en souviendrai si j'avais embraser Sirius Black ».

Frank releva la tête de sa casserole pour la premier fois depuis que la jeune femme était entrée dans la pièce. La cuisine était parfaitement agencé même en fin de journée les faibles rayons du soleil donnaient un éclairage chaleureux à la pièce. Gemma s'installait à l'un des tabourets du comptoir lorsque Frank répondit :

« Tu avais beaucoup bu tu as peut-être simplement oublié ? »

« S'il te plait » dit-elle en levant le yeux au ciel « je suis sur que tu tiens ça de James en plus »

« En réalité je le tiens de Sirius il m'a passé un coup de cheminée, il voulait des conseils pour t'inviter à sortir »

Gemma passa la main dans ses cheveux.

« Sérieusement Frank, tu me vois sortir avec Sirius ? Je suis bien mieux que ça »

« Je suis ravie de l'apprendre » dit le concerné.

Tournant la tête Gemma le vit appuyer sur le chambranle de la porte. Son corps entier était tendu, ses étaient serraient contre son torse.

« Puisse que je ne suis pas assez bien, je ne vais pas imposer ma présence ».

Le jeune homme quitta la pièce et fit claquer la porte d'entrer.

« J'ai merdé hein ?» demanda Gemma en jetant un regard à son meilleur ami

« Va le cherche, c'est ma soirée Gemma. T'as intérêt à ce qu'il revienne » La jeune femme leva les yeux au ciel mais quitta tout de même la maison à la recherche de Sirius Black.

Elle le trouva installait sur muret et s'assit à côté de lui.

« J'ai eu peur que tu sois parti » dit-elle en lui proposant une cigarette qu'il refusa. « Je suis désolée Sirius »

« De quoi exactement ? De faire semblant de pas te souvenir d'hier ou de te trouver trop bien pour moi ? ».

Gemma prit le temps de tirer sur sa cigarette avant de répondre.

« Que tu ai entendu ce que j'ai dis à Frank »

« Ouais tu vas même pas faire semblant de pas le penser » dit-il d'un ton amère

« C'est pas comme ça entre nous et tu le sais »

« Non je le sais pas tu vois, parce que généralement je suis pas à deux doigts de me taper mes potes dans le couloir d'un immeuble ».

La jeune femme jeta son mégot de cigarette.

« C'est là où tu te trompe, hier il ne s'est rien passé. Et même si ça avait été le cas je préfère me suicider que de coucher avec toi. Toi et moi ca n'arrivera pas »

Sirius prit une grande inspiration.

«Au moins c'est clair » il lui tourna le dos et transplana dès qu'il atteignit le bas de la rue.

Gemma rentra à nouveau dans la maison de son ami.

« Où est Sirius ? »

Gemma haussa les épaules en se rendant dans le petit jardinet.

« J'me sens pas responsable »

« Gem » répondit Frank en laissant trainer sa voix

« Quoi ? » demanda-t-elle en allumant encore une cigarette « je me sens pas responsable »

« Je veux pas entrer dans cette histoire mais c'est vraiment pas cool » il passa la main dans ses cheveux avant de fermer la porte du jardinet derrière lui.

Il y a bien longtemps que Gemma Rosenberg a cessé de prendre en compte les sentiments des autres. Surtout lorsqu'ils se vexaient parce qu'elle disait la vérité. Alors clairement elle s'en fichait des états d'âme de Sirius Black. C'est pas non plus comme s'il allait pleurer toutes les larmes de son corps.

Le diner ne fut pas aussi agréable que prévu en raison de petites tension. Dès son arrivé James lui fit comprendre qu'il était au courant des tenants et aboutissement de sa conversation avec Sirius. De tout manière le jeune homme racontait absolument tout à son frère de cœur. Gemme eu droit à toute sorte de réflexion.

« Je peux avoir les petits pois » demanda-t-elle alors qu'ils étaient passé à table.

« Non tu ne les mérites pas » s'exclama James avant de se servir plus que nécessaire pour finir le plat.

« J'espère que tu vas t'étouffer avec espèce de naze » répondit-elle avant de lui tirer la langue.

C'était pas la chose la plus mature a faire mais elle n'avait pas la prétention de se croire au dessus de tous. Et de temps en temps elle s'abaissait même. Elle l'absence de petit pois elle se rabattit sur le reste de pomme de terre. Elle en profita également pour tirer la gueule jusqu'à la fin de repas.

« Je voulais rien dire mais je peux pas m'en empêcher finalement » prononça James alors qu'ils étaient seuls dans la cuisine.

Gemma leva les yeux au ciel avant de se tourner pour faire fasse au jeune homme. Elle savait qu'il allait lui faire la moral et elle en avait marre qu'on lui parle de Sirius Black

« Tu sais il t'aime vraiment bien, il s'en rend peut-être pas encore compte mais il t'apprécie réellement » continua-t-il.

« Mais bien sur »

James remit en place ses lunettes en signe d'agitation.

« T'es pas obligée de me dire croire mais dire la vérité t'oblige pas non plus à être méchante ».

Se sentant acculée Gemma recula un peu, pour conserver un semble de mesure.

« Et j'étais censée lui dire quoi ? »

« N'importe quoi plutôt que je suis trop bien pour toi. T'aurai pu lui dire que vous ne cherchez pas la même chose ou même juste lui dire que tu le vois que comme un ami »

« Je sais pas quoi te dire James »

« Ne dis rien excuse toi. » répondit-il en sortant de la pièce.

Il avait raison, et Gemma ne mit pas longtemps à le réaliser. Bon ça lui pris quand même quelques jours parce que le dénie à la peau dur. Elle réalisa aussi à quel point Sirius avait pris de la place dans sa vie. Trainer à la fac n'était vraiment pas la même chose depuis qu'il avait cessé de lui parlé. C'était pire que ça car il la fuyait carrément.

Entrant dans la cafétéria elle le vit assis à leur table habituelle mais elle le vit surtout s'en allé à l'instant où leurs regards se croisèrent.

Sirius Black n'était pas quelqu'un de susceptible et c'était sans doute une des raisons pour lesquelles ils s'entendaient si bien. Alors oui le fait qu'ils ne se soient pas parler depuis le diner chez Frank l'ennuyait énormément. Gemma s'installa à la table où Poppy se trouvait encore.

« Il te fuit toujours » dit-elle en ouvrant un pot de crème au chocolat

« Sans commentaire »

« Tu devrais peut-être juste lui parler, les maraudeurs on fait une soirée hier soir et t'y été pas »

« Merci je me suis rendu compte ».

C'était le sujet de conversation de la matinée et Gemma n'en pouvait déjà plus. Toutes les personnes qui la croisait aujourd'hui lui demandait pourquoi elle n'était pas venu. Elle y serait allée avec plaisir mais apparemment elle ne faisait plus partie du groupe très prisé des amis des maraudeurs.

Jamais elle n'aurait pensé qu'une embrouille avec Sirius Black aurait autant d'impacte sur sa vie sociale. Mais c'était plus que ça. Le con commençait à lui manquer.

« Gemma je t'aime à en mourir, mais par moment il faut admettre que tu as tords »

Gemma charcutait son bout de steak plus qu'elle ne le mangeait

« T'as fait ta connasse maintenant rattrape toi, t'es folle de ce gars ce gars même si tu ne veux pas l'admettre ».

Gemma ne répondit pas mais lui lança le regard le plus glaciale qu'elle avait en répertoire. Elle en avait juste marre qu'on lui fasse la morale. D'abord Frank ensuite James et maintenant Poppy. Oui elle avait abusé mais merde sa relation ou absence de relation avec Sirius ne regardée qu'eux après tout. La jeune femme décida de sécher ses cours de l'après-midi. Ce dont elle avait besoin tout de suite c'était d'un verre.

Un verre se transforma en plusieurs et elle se trouva éméchée sur le comptoir de son bar préféré à 18 heure.

« Je sais que je sais que j'ai pas assuré mais personne ne comprends que je me sens trop mal c'est pour ça que je peux pas lui parler » débita-t-elle a Shawn Thomas un de ses amis de Poudlard

« Je suis censée lui dire quoi ? Désolé de pas vouloir faire partie de toutes ses meufs que tu te tapes ? »

« C'est déjà pas mal » répondit le jeune homme.

Gemma s'apitoyait rarement sur son sors mais quand elle le faisait c'était toujours drôle à voir. Bien qu'elle en avait par-dessus la tête qu'on lui par de Sirius elle avait tout de même passée l'après-midi a en parler.

Shawn Thomas était un gars sympa c'est pourquoi il ne s'en plaignit pas, mais clairement il en avait rien affaire de Sirius Black et de savoir si oui ou non Gemma et lui s'était embrasé. Quand elle lui avait proposé un verre en plein journée il s'était attendu à quelque chose de beaucoup plus drôle.

« Tu sais quoi, rien ne vaut le naturel » dit le jeune homme en la saisissant par le bras pour la faire descendre de son tabouret.

Il déposa quelques pièces sur le comptoir avant de la faire transplaner devant l'appartement de Sirius.

« Maintenant tu montes et tu t'excuse » dit-il avant de transplaner à nouveau.

Il lui fallut bien dix minutes pour se convaincre de monter. Gemma Rosenberg faisait partie de ces gens qui ont du mal a reconnaitre leurs erreurs et encore plus à s'excuser. La plus part du temps elle ne le faisait pas d'ailleurs, mais Sirius méritait des excuses parce qu'il n'était rien d'autre qu'adorable avec elle.

« Qu'est-ce que tu veux Rosenberg ? » demanda-t-il après l'avoir dévisagé de haut en bas. Son regard bleu ordinairement chaleureux était glacé.

« Un verre d'eau, je suis un peu ivre » répondit-elle dans l'espoir de le déridé un peu. Ca ne fonctionna pas mais en revanche il l'a laissa entrer dans l'appartement.

Gemma sortie sur le balcon pour s'allumer une cigarette. Quelques secondes plus tard il la rejoignit avec le fameux verre d'eau. Elle le remercia par un geste de la tête alors qu'il s'installait dos contre la rambarde. La tension dans l'air était telle qu'elle en était presque visible. Elle lui proposa une cigarette en lui tendant le paquet qu'il refusa d'un signe de tête.

« Qu'est-ce que tu fais ici Rose ? » demanda-t-il au bout d'un moment.

« Je traines avec toi » dit-elle doucement avant de jeter son mégot

« Arrête » il passa la main dans ses cheveux avant de reprendre « répond moi sérieusement ».

« Je suis venu m'excuser ».

Sirius entra dans l'appartement sans lui accorder un regard mais elle put voir son visage se figer.

Attrapant son verre d'eau Gemma le suivit à l'intérieur

« Ecoute moi au moins »

«Je crois que je t'ai assez écouté » dit-il en se dirigeant vers sa chambre.

Gemma grimpa sur son dos pour l'empêcher d'avancer

« Je suis désolée » murmura-t-elle dans son oreille « j'aurai pas du dire que j'étais trop bien pour toi, j'aurai du dire que tu n'est pas pour moi. T'es un gars génial Sirius, tu me fais rire même quand j'ai pas envie, t'as un cœur énorme. Parfois tu me fais tellement enrageait que j'ai envie de te frapper très très fort mais je support pas que tu me parle plus. J'aime trainer avec toi, même si je dis tout le temps le contraire, je suis pas trop bien pour toi je suis juste trop conne pour m'exprimer correctement ».

Elle se pencha un peu plus sur son dos pour déposer un bisous sur sa joue.

« Pardonne moi » elle lui fit encore un bisous « pardonne-moi ».

« Ok mais à une condition ! » il la fit descendre de son dos pour la regarder.

« Je veux un rencard »

Gemma leva la yeux au ciel.

« Juste un, si ça te conviens pas, si je te plais pas on oublie tout et on repart comme avant »

« ok »

« ok » répétat-il étonné

« Oui, un seul et on en parle plus jamais ».

Au lieu de lui répondre Sirius attrapa son visage entre ses mains et l'embrasa délicatement ses lèvres. C'était bon, extrêmement bon même si elle ne voulait pas le reconnaitre

« Je suis tellement plus que ton ami, ma petit rose » murmura-t-il à son oreille.

Sirius Black n'était pas le genre à se vexer rapidement en revanche il était du genre à toujours avoir un plan et deux trois coups d'avance. Ce n'est pas pour rien que pendant des années il avait été la tête pensante des maraudeurs. James n'avait pas été en reste de mauvais blague mais Sirius avait toujours été le plus inventif.

Alors il avait attendu qu'elle vienne pour pouvoir marchandé un rendez-vous avec elle. Désormais il n'avait plus qu'à jouer de son charme. Et du charme il était persuadé dans avoir a revendre. Peut-être qu'il allait trop vite, peut être qu'il ne devrait pas autant s'impliquer pour une histoire qui ne verrait peut-être pas le jour. Mais il était comme cela Sirius Black. Une fois qu'il avait une idée en tête rien ne pouvait l'en empêcher.

Des rencards Sirius Black n'en avait pas eu tant que ça. C'était pas dans ses habitudes d'amener une femme au restaurant. Son truc c'était plutôt les rencontres dans les bars, et surtout les coups d'un soir. Le jour où il avait réalisé que Gemma lui plaisait il s'était également rendu compte qu'elle ne serait jamais se genre de fille. Pour l'avoir il devrai lui sortir le grand jeu. Alors il avait sorti la totale, il avait pris un réservation dans l'un des meilleurs restaurant de l'avenue de Traverse. Pas quelque chose de guindé, ni de trop chic mais un endroit ou la nourriture était super. Il avait aussi sortie son plus costume, le style moldus le mettait plus en valeur que les robes de sorcière. Il avait hésité longtemps avant de renoncer à mettre une cravate. En clair il s'était fait beau comme jamais, pourtant il avait une boule dans l'estomac. Ca c'était nouveau, le stresse, l'angoisse.

Poppy le fit entrer dans l'appartement avec un grand sourire.

« Tu peux t'asseoir dans le salon, elle est entrain de se préparer » le jeune homme s'installa sous la directive de la jeune femme.

« Je peux savoir où tu as décidé de l'emmener ? »

« Au Carreau » répondit-il doucement

« Oh je suis sur qu'elle va adorer, ils font un tartare terrible ».

Sirius le savait parfaitement et il était également au courant de la passion de Gemma pour la viande de bœuf cru.

« En plus ca fait moment qu'on parlé d'y aller » poursuivit la jeune femme

« Allez où ? » demanda Gemma en sortant de sa chambre.

Sirius se leva du canapé en l'apercevant

« C'est une surprise » répondit Poppy en s'éclipsant de la pièce.

« Tu es magnifique » dit Sirius en regardant Gemma droit dans les yeux. Il l'avait toujours trouvé très belle. Gemma Rosenberg était une beauté naturelle, elle apportait peu d'importance à son apparence physique au point qu'elle pouvait presque négligée.

Ce soir là elle avait fait un effort, en plus d'avoir sortie une petite robe noir mettant en valeur ses formes elle avait pris la peine de se maquiller.

« C'est quoi ce truc noir sur tes yeux » demanda Sirius pour l'ennuyer

« C'est de l'eyeliner, et me soule pas pace que sinon je retourne dans ma chambre et je mets un jean »

« Même en jean tu es magnifique » répondit-il en attrapant sa main.

« C'est ça ta technique de drague ? »

« Peut-être bien, est-ce que ça fonctionne ?» demanda-t-il les yeux remplit de malice. Gemma passa devant lui sans répondre ce qui le fit exploser de rire.

Au restaurant il se comporta comme une vrai gentlemen. Il lui ouvrit la porte et lui tira la chaise, petites attentions qu'il fit avec plaisir, parce qu'il y croyait réellement. Il allait la séduire, lui faire changer d'avis. Elle allait réalisée qu'il était l'homme qu'il lui fallait.

La conversation s'installa naturellement, ça faisait un moment qu'ils n'avaient pas passé de temps ensemble du coup ils avaient plusieurs histoires à se raconter.

« Je suis pas censé te raconter ça »

« Pourquoi ? j'ai envie de savoir »

« C'est censé être un rendez-vous, je dois pas te parler des meufs que je me suis tapé » elle haussa les épaules avant de répondre

« J'ai envie de savoir »

Sirius soupira avant de dire

« Elle m'a jeté son verre à la figure en hurlant que je suis un monstre sans cœur. »

Gemma de rire si fort qu'une partie de la salle se tourna vers elle

« Je regrette tellement de ne pas avoir été là »

« Merci pour le soutien »

« Tu le mérite Sirius, tu t'es comporté comme un enfoiré avec elle ».

Sirius soupira, la conversation n'était clairement pas à son avantage

« Je lui ai rien promis à cette fille »

« Comment tu peux passer de ça » dit-elle en le pointant du doigt « ce truc d'homme à femmes que tu cultives depuis des années à l'idée de te mette en couple et avec moi en plus ».

Le jeune homme attrapa l'une des mains de Gemma posé sur la table.

« J'ai juste réalisé à quel point tu me plaisais »

« Et tu la réalisé comme ça du jour au lendemain »

« Oui »

« T'es un grand malade » dit-elle en passant son autre main sur son visage.

« Laisse moi juste le temps de te prouver à quel point on va bien ensemble. »

Gemma avait toujours eu du mal à croire en l'autre, la confiance n'était juste pas dans sa nature et elle avait l'impression de se faire avoir. Parce qu'il n'y avait aucun raison pour que Sirius puisse avoir une quelconque attirance pour elle. Elle était juste elle, banale, sans intérêt.

« Non » repris-t-il en serrant un peu plus la main dans la sienne « je sais ce que tu es entrain de faire, t'es quelqu'un de fantastique Rose et tellement plus que seulement fantastique ».

Alors il lui expliqua à quel point il aimait son humour sarcastique, la manière qu'elle avait de toujours le dénigrait avec douceur. Sa franchise à tout épreuve mais surtout sa fidélité. Et oui il avait été débile de pas sans rendre compte plus tôt. Et oui il avait fallut qu'ils s'embrassent dans le couloir de son immeuble pour qu'il remarque à quel point il la désirait physiquement, qu'il avait fallu qu'ils ne se parlent plus pendant presque un mois pour qu'il se rende compte à quel point il la désirait tout entière à quel point il avait besoin d'elle dans sa vie.

« Et puis tu sais très bien qu'avec moi c'est tout ou rien, tu le dis toi-même que je suis toujours dans l'exagération » finit-il en lui rendant sa main.

Gemma ne pu retenir un sourire parce qu'elle passait effectivement son temps à lui dire qu'il était dans l'exagération. Alors finalement c'était juste tellement Sirius de se lever un matin et de décider qu'il ne serait plus que l'homme d'une seule femme que s'en était presque caricatural.

« Tu sais ce que ça implique d'être avec une fille comme moi ? Fidélité, engagement, plans sur le long terme »

« Bien sur que je m'en rends compte »

« C'est tout ce que tu déteste ».

Le jeune homme secoua la tête et bu une gorgé de son vin blanc.

« Je passe déjà tout mon temps libre avec toi que tu le veuilles ou non d'ailleurs »

Ne sachant que lui répondre Gemma lui lança sa serviette au visage.

La serveuse arriva à la table pour les débarrasser et prendre la commande de leur dessert. L'interruption permis à Gemma de changer de sujet. Ainsi elle pu apprendre que Sirius et James avait échangé la mousse a rasé de Remus contre de la crème dépilatoire et qu'ils attendaient qu'il s'en rende compte.

Le reste du repas fut beaucoup plus détendu, dès qu'il n'était pas question de leur « relation » tout était beaucoup plus simple. Mais Sirius fit absolument tout dans les règles. Il paya le repas, lui ouvrit la porte en sortant du restaurant et la raccompagna jusque devant sa porte.

« Y'a aucun chance pour que je puisse t'embrasser ? »

« Sirius » répondit-elle doucement.

« J'insiste pas » dit-il en mettant ses mains dans ses poches et en baissant la tête « Du coup c'est un échec se rencard ? ».

La timidité dans sa voix était quelque chose à laquelle Gemma n'était pas habitué.

« Non, j'aime trainer avec toi… »

« Mais tu me vois comme un ami » finit-il

« Mon meilleur ami »

« Au moins j'aurai appris à quel point c'est douloureux de se faire friendzoner » il n'attendit pas qu'elle réponde pour transplaner jusqu'à son appartement.

Gemma entra dans son appartement avec le cœur lourd, ça ne devait pas se passer comme ça, il n'aurait pas du avoir l'air aussi affecté. Parce que Sirius n'avait jamais l'air affecté tout coulé sur lui comme si de rien n'était. Une partie d'elle était dans l'obligation de reconnaitre que peut-être il était sérieux, peut-être qu'il avait des sentiments pour elle et qu'il venait simplement de s'en rendre compte. Peut-être qu'il était simplement perdu. La jeune femme ferma très fort les yeux dans l'espoir vain de tout faire disparaitre. Mais lorsqu'elle les ouvrit tout était à sa place, la boule dans son estomac également. Alors elle attrapa un paquet de jelly beans au citron dans l'espoir de la faire passer.


	3. La colère

Sirius Black avait toujours eu du mal avec le rejet. C'était un truc qui daté de son enfant, quelque chose qu'il devait clairement à ses parents. Très vite il avait appris à éviter toutes les situations dans lesquels il pouvait potentiellement se faire jeter.

S'il était parfaitement honnête avec lui-même il devait admettre qu'il n'avait jamais imaginer se faire rejeter par Gemma Rosenberg. Certes elle avait son caractère mais il était Sirius Black et toutes les filles de son genre n'attendaient qu'un geste de sa part pour se sentir enfin accomplis.

Plus il pensait à la situation plus il était en colère. Il était en colère contre ses amis qui lui avaient fait remarquer ses sentiments pour la jeune femme, il était en colère contre lui-même pour s'être laissé convaincre et surtout il était en colère contre la jeune femme. Qu'est-ce qu'il pouvait bien lui manqué pour qu'il puisse enter dans la catégorie du petit copain parfait ?

Et le courrier de sa mère lui expliquant qu'elle était fière de son retour dans le droit chemin ne faisait rien pour l'apaisait. Comment elle avait fait pour apprendre l'existence de cette unique rendez-vous avec la jeune femme il n'en avait aucun idée. En revanche il n'était pas étonné d'apprendre que sortir avec une jeune femme d'une bonne famille de sang pur ravissait Lady Black.

Au moins la période des partiels lui donnait un alibi, même s'il avait promis à la jeune femme que les choses restèrent exactement comme avant il n' y parvenait pas. Alors il passait la majeur partie de son temps à l'éviter mais pas suffisamment pour qu'elle ne s'en rend pas compte.

« Je peux savoir pourquoi tu boudes ? » demanda James.

Sirius sursauta car il ne l'avait pas entendu entrer dans l'appartement

« Je ne boude pas, je révise » répondit le jeune homme en sortant de ses pensés.

« Seul dans ton appart' ? Tu peux pas me la faire à moi j'te connais par cœur ».

« Merde James tu peux pas lâcher l'affaire je te dis que je révise ».

James perdu le sourire de côté qu'il avait au visage.

« Tu fais ta tête des mauvais jours, ça va vraiment pas » sans laisser le temps à son ami de répondre il repris « C'est Gemma le problème hein ? »

« Me parle pas d'elle, j'en ai rien a foutre, et puis casse toi, tout ça c'est ta faute! » s'exclama Sirius sans regarder son ami dans les yeux.

« Merde Sirius grandis un peu, c'est pas parce qu'elle a pas voulu de toi à l'instant même qu'il faut réagir comme ça, tu peux pas lui laisser un peu de temps pour se faire à l'idée. Tu peux pas te laisser du temps pour la séduire ou même juste être sympa avec elle » dit James en s'installant à côté de son ami.

« Elle a dit quelque chose ? »

« Bien sur que non tu connais Gemma, mais elle est pas stupide, elle sait qu'elle t'as fait de la peine et ça lui fait de la peine, surtout quand tu disparais de la circulation, c'est pas juste elle que tu évites c'est tout le monde ».

« Je peux pas lui parler, je lui en veux »

« C'est pas parce qu'elle ne veut pas sortir avec toi qu'elle ne t'aime pas ».

Le silence s'installa dans la pièce. Cela faisait plusieurs jours qu'il ne l'avait pas vu, en réalité cela fait plusieurs jours qu'il n'était pas sortie de chez lui. Peut-être qu'il était temps pour lui d'agir comme un homme et de se sortir les doigts du cul. Il avait bien fallu trois ans à James pour convaincre Lily de ne serai-ce que jeter un regard vers lui. Et lui avait déjà la chance d'être son ami, son meilleur ami même.

« T'étais venu pour quoi ? »

« Te convaincre de me suivre à la dernière séance de révision de sortilège secret qu'on fait en groupe, et avant que tu demande oui elle sera là tu sais bien qu'elle suit le cours en avancé.

« Ok »

« C'est tout ?»

« Bah ouai » répondit Sirius en allant changer de fringues.

Même s'il était très loin de le reconnaitre elle lui manquait, beaucoup. En temps normal ils auraient révisé ensemble, même les cours qu'ils n'avaient pas en commun. Lorsqu'il arriva au café où se trouvait le groupe, il ne s'attendait pas à ce qu'elle saute de joie, ni même qu'elle ait une quelconque réaction. Mais la voir installée sur les genoux d'un gars qu'il ne connaissait pas le rendit presque fou. Presque parce qu'en dehors du muscle de sa mâchoire qui tressautait il ne laissa rien paraitre.

« Regardez qui je vous ramène » s'exclama James en passant l'un de ses bras sur ses épaules.

L'ensemble de la tablé se tourna vers eux à l'exception de Gemma plongée dans sa conversation avec le jeune homme sous elle.

« Sirius je te présente Sam un ami de Gemma ».

Sam tendit sa main vers Sirius innocemment alors que le jeune lui lançait un regard qui glaça l'ensemble du groupe. Sirius Black était un jeune homme chaleureux et accueillant, la manière qu'il eu de serra la main de Sam mis tout le monde mal alaise.

Gemma Rosenberg n'avait jamais été douée pour décrypter les comportements des gens autours d'elle. Alors il lui fallut quelques secondes pour comprendre la tension dans la pièce et quelques secondes supplémentaires pour en comprendre l'origine. Enfin si elle perçut la colère de Sirius elle n'en comprit pas l'origine.

Et puis clairement elle en avait plus rien a faire. Elle avait fait tous les efforts nécessaires pour que la situation entre eux s'améliore, s'il n'était pas capable de sortir de son délire c'était pas vraiment sa faute à elle.

« Pendant que vous mettez les garçons au courant de ce qu'on a déjà fait, je vais me fumer une cigarette » s'exclama la jeune femme en descendant des genoux de Sam. Le jeune homme la suivit jusque devant le café.

« Y'avait une tension de cette pièce, t'as coucher avec ce mec ou quoi ? »

« Quel mec ? »

« Euh 1m90 de pur sexe appeal, brun, des yeux bleus à faire chavirer mon pauvre corps. Qui m'a regardé comme si je lui avais volé son joujou et qui se dirige droit vers nous alors que je te parle ? »

Gemma tourna la tête vers l'intérieur avant de répondre :

« Sirius ? »

« T'es une cause perdu ma fille » répondit Sam en rentrant dans le café à l'instant même ou Sirius en sortait.

Gemma observa Sirius alors qu'il tenait la porte à deux jeunes qui rentrait également à l'intérieur. Il avait l'air fatigué et la constatation lui fit de la peine. Non pas qu'elle ait la pertinence de se croire responsable. C'est juste qu'elle n'aimait pas le voir mal.

« Tu rentres ? »

« Yep, je pense que c'est mieux ! »

« Dommage, je crois que tu as une touche avec Sam ».

Oui elle avait dit qu'elle n'en avait plus rien a faire mais c'était Sirius elle ne pouvait juste pas n'en avoir rien à faire.

« Ton pote » dit-il avec une soulagement imperceptible

« Il te décris et je cite, comme 1m90 de pur sexe appeal, brun, des yeux bleus à faire chavirer mon pauvre corps. Alors oui c'est même un gros ticket »

Elle se rapprocha du jeune homme et passa ses deux bras autour de son cou.

« Reste et je te paye une bière au beurre » se mettant sur la point des pieds elle lui murmura à l'oreille « J'ai même des fiches et je ne les passerai qu'à toi ».

Sirius ne lui répondit mais la serra un peu plus contre lui. Gemma n'aimait pas en principe les contacts physiques mais elle se sentait tellement bien là, dans ses bras.

« Je sais que c'est pas facile pour toi, mais tu me manques tellement »

« Ok »

« Ok ? »

Sirius secoua la tête positivement même si elle ne pouvait pas le voir. Il la serra encore quelques secondes avant de la laisser partir. Ouais elle lui manquait, tellement, que c'était ça qui le rendait fou au final.

Sans trop savoir comment Gemma se retrouva chez Sirius autour d'un repas à la bonne franquette et d'une bière au beurre encore tiède parce qu'ils venaient de les acheter.

« Comment j'ai rencontrer Sam ? J'en reviens pas de ne t'avoir jamais raconté cette histoire » dit-elle en posant ses jambes sur Sirius qui se trouvait vautré sur son canapé

« J'étais dans un bar avec Poppy et son ex Marcus. Il était au toilette quand Sam est venu nous abordé, je sais plus trop ce qu'il nous raconté bref Marcus débarque en gonflant ses pectoraux, genre c'est ma meuf à qui tu parles » poursuivit Gemma en prenant un grosse voix pour imiter Marcus « Sam lui a répondu t'inquiète mon chou t'es beaucoup plus mon genre que ta chérie, j'ai eu un coup de foudre amical à l'instant où il a prononcé cette phrase ».

« Il fait tellement pas gay »

Gemma roula des yeux en un signe évident de mépris.

« Pas besoin d'être une crevette efféminé pour être gay, Sam est l'expression même de virilité et ça lui va très bien »

« Tu m'excusera auprès de lui, j'ai cru qu'il y avait un truc entre vous et j'ai pas été super sympa avec lui »

Gemma s'assit sur les jambes de Sirius de manière à avoir son visage face au sien. Elle glissa ses mains dans ses cheveux

« Jamais je t'aurais fait un truc pareil, je t'aime trop pour ça » dit-elle l'alcool aidant.

« Un jour tu va réaliser que tu m'aimes tout simplement et que tu veux être avec moi. Essaye de faire ça assez rapidement parce que la situation actuelle craint ».

Il posa sa main sur la joue de la jeune femme la faisant frissonner.

« On se déchirer et on se manque, je pourrai pas le supporter longtemps, tu sais très bien qu'il faut toujours que j'ai absolument tout ce que je veux. »

« Je devrai sans doute y aller. » dit-elle en descendant du canapé

« Pourquoi, tu as peur de tomber sous mon charme magnétique »

« Ca et puis demain il faut encore qu'on révise », elle attrapa sa paire de chaussure planquée sous le meuble « Je te rappel que tu es en dernière année et que ton rang au classement va déterminer ta place chez les langues de plomb et je suis presque sur que tu veux rester sur Londres ».

« Bien sur que je veux rester sur Londres, qu'est-ce que tu ferai sans moi ? »

« Je me pose la question tous les jours » dit-elle en déposant un bisous sur sa joue avant de sortir de l'appartement.

Il n'attendait plus que cela, dans quelques instants il aurait finit sa première session d'examen de l'année et il pourrait aller se bourrer la gueule sans penser au lendemain. Il avait tout prévu, lui et les maraudeurs allaient prendre quelques verres à l'appartement avant de se rendre au Savage ou quasiment l'ensemble de l'université se retrouverai pour fêter la fin des partiels.

Partiels qu'il avait passé haut la main d'ailleurs, il était à peu près sur de se trouvait dans les meilleurs du classement surtout en sortilège secret, merci aux fiches de révision de sa petite Rose. Depuis la dernière séance de révision de groupe, les choses étaient au beau fixe avec Rose. Elle était passée le lendemain pour révisé avec lui. Ils étaient arrivés ensemble à la fac pour l'examen. Bref il nageait dans un petit nuage de couleur rose

« Posez vous plumes, l'examen est fini » déclara l'examinateur.

Sirius ramassa rapidement ses affaires et rendit sa copie, dans le couloir il attendit que la jeune femme sorte à son tour

« Alors ? » demanda-t-elle en l'approchant

« Tout le monde sait que je suis un génie » s'exclama-t-il avec un sourire sur le côté « tu passes à l'appartement avant d'aller au Savage ? »

« T'es un abruti surtout, et nope je peux pas je fais un truc chez moi avec Pops, mais on se retrouve là-bas ? »

« A toute morue » dit-il, elle lui répondit avec le doigt du milieu de sa main gauche et il éclata de se rire caractéristique qui ressemble à un aboiement.

Les quelques verres à l'appartement s'étaient rapidement transformés en beaucoup de verre. C'est donc plutôt éméché que Sirius et le reste des maraudeurs arrivèrent au Savage.

Le Savage était la boite de nuit étudiante sorcière la plus populaire de Londres. Un DJ mixé en plein milieu de la piste de danse, entouré par un bar sur lequel des sorts de feu donné une ambiance on ne peut plus débridée. Les carrés VIP se situés en hauteur sur les bordures de la piste de danse.

Sirius repéra Rose presque à l'instant où il entrant dans la boite de nuit. Peut-être qu'il avait bien un radar pour la repérer et ceux malgré la musique forte et la foule déjà conséquente. Elle portait une combinaison pantalon bleu marine avec un décollette plongeant et des boutons couleurs or ornés l'ensemble. Elle était magnifique. Sirius l'avait toujours trouvé très belle mais là il n'était plus le seul. Il pouvait voir les hommes se retourner sur son passage alors qu'elle se dirigeait vers lui.

« Sirius » hurla-t-elle pour couvrir le bruit de la foule, elle sauta dans ses bras et le jeune homme compris immédiatement qu'elle aussi avait plusieurs verres dans le sang.

« Tu devrais venir a notre table, j'ai pris un bouteille de rhum poudre de fée ».

Sans attendre sa réponse elle le saisit par la main et le conduit dans la foule jusqu'à un carré VIP. Lauren lui fit un signe alors que Rose lui remplissait un verra et lui glissa dans les mains. C'était comme si rien n'avait changé, elle était là et ils passaient la soirée ensemble, et Sirius était heureux, tellement heureux.

Gemma avait fait un effort exceptionnel en sortant de chez elle vêtue d'une combinaison tellement moulante qu'elle ne laissait pas la place à des sous-vêtement. La jeune femme sortait des toilette lorsqu'elle tomba sur Marc Flack. Marc c'était le genre de garçons sur lequel on avait un faible mais à qui on osé pas parler. Pour une fois Gemma ne faisait pas exception à la règle, elle passait la plus part de ses cours de potions à la fixer discrètement. Ou sans discrétion sa dépendait de la manière dont on voyait les choses.

« Rosenberg » s'exclama-t-il en se dirigeant vers elle, il lui claqua une bise sur la joue droite alors qu'elle ne se remettait à peine du fait qu'il connaissait son nom « alors tes exams ? ».

« Je pense m'en être plutôt bien sortie et toi ? » répondit-elle.

« Niquel » dit-il en lui souriant à pleines dents « je voulais te dire, que je te trouve magnifique et je voulais parler depuis des semaines mais j'ai jamais osé alors c'est l'occasion »

Gemma gloussa et lui répondit par un sourire avant de prendre sa main pour aller sur la piste de danse. Marc n'était pas seulement beau, il était aussi très bon danseur. Il posa ses mains sur ses hanches et elle n'avait qu'à suivre le rythme qu'il lui imprimer.

Elle pouvait sentir tout son corps frissonner lorsque ses lèvres passaient trop près de la peau de son cou. C'était pas son genre à la base se s'approcher d'un homme en boite de nuit mais, à ce moment là elle avait juste en vie de se faire plaisir, de lâcher prise.

« Tu me plais » murmura-t-il a son oreille en passant ses mains sur ses fesses et en déposant des légers baiser dans son cou.

Elle l'embrassa sans réfléchir au conséquence et il répondit immédiatement à son baiser. Elle glissa ses doigts dans ses cheveux et colla le haut de son corps contre le sien. Le baiser était chaud, sucrée et elle se sentait bien dans ses bras. Jusqu'à ce qu'elle sente un liquide poisseux tremper son corps entier.

Se détachant de Marc elle tomba sur le regard noir de Sirius quelques secondes avant que celui-ci n'attrape le jeune homme par le haut de sa chemise. En colère oui, mais elle n'avait jamais vu Sirius dans un tel état de rage.

« Tu t'approche pas d'elle sinon je te tue » hurla-t-il pour couvrir la musique

« C'est pas ta copine à ce que je sache » répondis Marc.

Sirius vit le coup partie avant même de se rendre compte qu'il était celui entrain de le porter. Tout ce qu'il savait c'est que lorsqu'il avait vu ce con l'embrasser sa vue s'était brouillée de rage. La jalousie il en connaissait le principe mais la vivre c'était la première fois. Cette pression dans son corps c'était tout nouveau. Marc n'en resta pas là et répondit au coup de Sirius par un tout aussi bien placé.

James et Remus arrivèrent rapidement pour séparer les deux garçons. Sirius fut obligé de sortir de la boite de nuit par la porte de derrière. Dans la petite cour pavé se trouver muré sur lequel James s'installa alors que Sirius vociférait.

« Mais tu la vu ce type, avec sa sale gueule, on se demande bien ce qu'elle peut lui trouver » dit-il en passant une de ses mains dans ses cheveux. « Et elle hein, cette trainée comment elle se coller contre lui »

« Sirius » dit James pour le retenir

« Y a pas de Sirius qui tienne, un peu plus et elle se faisait sautée sur la piste cette salope, je te jure je peux plus la voir »

« C'est ton jour de chance tu ne me verra plus jamais » dit Gemma qui était présente dans la cour depuis un moment « maintenant je vais retourner me faire baiser sur la piste de dance » dit-elle en lui lançant le regard le plus noir qu'elle avait en réserve.

« Rose » s'exclama-t-il en la saisissant par le bras.

Elle se retourna et le gifla avec toute la force que son corps d'un mètre soixante avait en réserve.

Gemma Rosenberg n'était pas une jeune femme sensible, il se fichait pas mal de ce que les gens pouvait bien penser d'elle. Mais ce jour là elle fut incapable de retourner dans la boite de nuit et de faire semblant de passer une bonne soirée. Elle transplana jusqu'à son appartement et se mit à pleurer à l'instant même où sa porte d'entrée claqua.

C'était comme si un trou dans sa poitrine aspirée tout ce qu'il y avait au fond d'elle. Et la douleur l'empêcher de respirer.

« Gemma » murmura Poppy en passa sa main dans les cheveux de la jeune femme « Gemma pourquoi est-ce que tu pleures ?» n'obtenant pas de réponse de la part de son amie elle poursuivit « Ok chérie mais tu ne peux pas rester dans le couloir »

Elle l'aida a se lever et à se rendre dans sa chambre. Gemma réagit a peine et continua à pleurer à grosse larme.

« T'es fringue son toute collante tu veux prendre une douche ? »

Poppy Channing était une fille adorable pas seulement à cause de ses grands yeux bleu mais surtout parce qu'elle avait un cœur énorme. Alors lorsqu'elle vit l'état dans lequel se trouvait sa colocataire et meilleure amie elle ne chercha pas a comprendre, elle lui fit prendre une douche la mis pyjama et se coucha avec elle en la serra dans ses bras. Elle lui murmura des mots rassurants jusqu'à ce que les pleures s'arrêt, jusqu'à ce que sa respiration se calme.

« Je crois que je suis amoureuse de lui » dit Gemma la voix brisée « et ca fait tellement mal »

« Je sais biche, crois moi je sais » répondit son amie en lui caressant doucement les cheveux.

Elles s'endormirent sur cette note triste, parce que ouai l'amour c'était cool, mais l'amour ça faisait aussi souffrir.


	4. Dépression

Sirius était un habitué des gueules de bois du lendemain matin. Au fils des années il avait même développé des techniques pour ne pas qu'elles soient aussi difficile. Mais rien ne l'avait préparé aux sensations qui l'agrippèrent à l'instant où il ouvrit les yeux. Il n'avait pas juste la migraine, il n'avait pas juste envie de vomir. Son visage hurlait de douleur, tellement qu'il avait l'impression de s'être pris un mur. Et cette sensation de dégout. Merde il avait juste mal.

Il mit plusieurs instants avant de se convaincre de sortir de son lit, y avait au moins un truc positif dans tout ce merdier. Il était rentré chez lui. Plus mal que bien mais il était rentrée. Il avait à peine fait un pas dans son salon qu'une masse rousse lui tomba dessus.

« T'es vraiment qu'un enfoiré Black » hurla Lily Evans avant de lui porter un coup à l'épaule.

« Je suis désolé gars j'ai essayé de la retentir mais j'ai rien pu faire ».

Sirius haussa les épaules, aggravant la douleur par la même occasion avant de se vautrer dans son canapé.

« Comment tu as pu lui dire un truc pareil ? » continua Lily comme si elle n'avait jamais était interrompue « t'as perdu la tête c'est ça ? »

« Quoi ? » demanda-t-il sans ouvrir les yeux « elle avait qu'à pas ce taper ce type en plein milieu de la piste. Elle joue la trainée et c'est moi l'enfoiré ».

S'il avait pu prévenir le premier coup, il ne pu que ressentir le second, plus fort que le premier d'ailleurs.

« D'elle à toi c'est plutôt toi la trainée » répondit Lily « Elle est vierge idiot » elle le frappa une troisième fois parce que clairement il le méritait.

Sirius ouvrit immédiatement les yeux et se massa l'épaule avant de répondre.

« Tu mens ! » dit-il mais le regard de la jeune femme ne laissait place à aucun doute

Le jeune homme sentit la panique monter en lui. Malgré les restes d'alcool dans son sang son cerveau fit rapidement les connexions. Il se rappela clairement ce qu'il avait dit hier, ce qu'elle avait entendu hier.

Lily s'assit sur la table basse juste en face de lui et lui prit les mains « à ton avis pourquoi est-ce qu'elle raconte à qui veux bien l'entendre que tu n'es pas assez bien pour elle » la jeune femme soupira avant de reprendre « je suis désolée Sirius, mais elle est amoureuse de toi, c'est juste que … »

« Je suis pas assez bien pour elle » coupa-t-il avant de partir dans un éclat de rire jaune, étranglé « Vous savez ce qu'elle m'a dit un jour ? » il leur lança un regard avant de reprendre « elle m'a dit que la femme que j'aimerai ne croira jamais que je l'aime pour de vrai. J'ai pas compris sur le coup, parfois elle part dans ses délires » récupérant ses mains il les passa dans ses cheveux « maintenant je comprends c'est parce que je suis la trainée, la trainée sans cœur ».

Le jeune homme repartit dans un fou rire qui inquiéta ses amis.

« Sirius » dit Remus en prenant la parole pour la première fois « tu devrai peut-être allé te coucher »

« Elle me déteste maintenant » répondit Sirius en regard Lily « Elle t'a dit quelque chose ? »

« Non Sirius, mais Remus a raison peut-être que tu devrais aller te couché et puis tu iras t'excuser d'accord ? »

« Oui tu as peut-être raison, c'est sans doute la meilleure chose à faire ».

Gemma Rosenberg n'était pas du genre sensible, en tout cas c'est l'image qu'elle se donnait. Pour cacher ses sentiments elle était passée dans la cour des grands. Ce jour là pourtant après avoir passé une bonne partie de sa nuit à pleurer, elle n'avait plus assez de force pour faire semblant.

Elle était mal, elle avait mal et y'avait pas grand-chose d'autre à faire sauf attendre, attendre que cela passe. Le réveille avait été difficile, le reste de la journée tout autant. Refusant de quitter sa chambre elle avait fumée cigarette sur cigarette en écoutant du rock des années quatre vingt-dix.

Elle hésitait entre deux albums différents lorsque la porte d'entrée sonna, sortant de sa chambre elle tomba sur le regard bleu de Poppy. Avec toute la maturité qui l'a caractérisé Gemma choisit de se cacher derrière le comptoir de la cuisine. De cette façon elle était capable de voir qui était à la porte sans qu'en retour cette personne ne puisse la voir.

« Rose, ouvre la porte, je sais que tu es là ! » hurla Sirius Black toujours derrière la porte.

La jeune femme sentit l'ensemble de ses muscles se raidirent, et sa respiration s'accélérer.

« Je veux pas lui parler » dit-elle alors que son amie se dirigeait vers la porte

« Je sais » répondit-elle en ouvrant la porte.

Vêtu d'un jean bleu et d'un col roulé noir, le jeune homme tenait dans ses bras un bouquet de roses. Il avait un sourire penaud et l'air fatigué. Une trace noir au coin de son œil était là pour rappeler la bagarre de la veille au soir.

« Pops, je sais qu'elle est là je veux juste lui parler » commença le jeune homme en lançant un regard presque suppliant.

« Elle ne veut pas te voir Sirius, et moi non plus pour ce que ça vaut ! »

« Justement, je suis là pour m'excuser, je m'en veux tellement et je lui ai apporter des roses »

« Et tu penses que ça suffit ? tu t'excuse et pouff » dit-elle en faisant un geste de la mais « rien ne s'est passé tout le monde s'aime. Les sentiments des gens c'est pas un jeu Sirius et ceux de Gemma encore moins ».

« Je pensais pas ce que j'ai dit et tu le sais très bien » commença-t-il en passant les mains dans ses cheveux « j'étais juste mort de rage, de la voir avec un autre type » il fit une pause de quelques secondes avant de reprendre « Pops, je l'aime, je l'aime tellement que s'est entrain de me rendre fou ».

Poppy Channing soupira et hésita quelques secondes à le faire entrée. Il avait l'air tellement fragile en face d'elle. Mais Gemma était sa meilleure amie depuis toujours, la sœur qu'elle avait toujours voulut avoir. Le femme qu'elle aurait aimé être. Alors non il n'était pas question de lui céder.

« Tu dois partir Sirius »

« Et je fais quoi maintenant, elle va m'éviter comme la peste et je peux pas le supporter »

« Je suis désolée » dit-elle en haussant les épaules « fallait réfléchir avant » elle claqua la porte sans oublier de prendre le bouquet de roses.

Dans la cuisine elle attrapa Gemma et la serra fort contre elle avant de lui murmurer :

« Tu devrai lui pardonné, tu devrai lui dire ce que tu ressens pour lui »

Gemma secoua négativement la tête et essuya les quelques larmes qui avait coulé sur son visage. Non elle n'allait pas lui pardonnée, non elle n'allait pas lui parler des sentiments qu'elle avait peut-être pour lui.

Pendant des années elle avait imaginé comme ce serait de tomber amoureuse, comment ce serait ses premiers flirts, son premier copain. Gemma refusait de se contenter de moins que l'ensemble de ses espérances. Elle les méritaient toutes et plus encore. Elle allait faire une croix définitive sur Sirius Black dans sa vie.

Il ne lui fallu pas plus de deux trois jours, pour se sortir de son état léthargique. Une fois cela fait c'était comme si rien ne c'était passé. Gemma avait repris la maîtrise de ses émotions et avec ça elle parvenait avec brio a caché toute la peine qu'elle ressentait.

De la peine il y avait beaucoup, d'abord parce qu'elle ne parvenait pas à admettre que Sirius, son Sirius qui avait toujours était d'une gentillesse extrême ait pu agir avec autant de violence. Que cela soit dans ses gestes que dans ses paroles.

Elle savait des choses sur son passé, sur sa famille et sur les traitements qu'ils lui avait fait subir. Lui-même savait que sa famille ne valait pas beaucoup mieux. Alors non la violence qu'elle soit physique ou verbal c'était hors de question.

Et puis il y avait les sentiments qu'elle avait pour lui et qu'elle parvenait presque à admettre. C'était tellement débile de s'en rendre compte maintenant alors que leur relation était morte avant d'avoir commencé. Surtout qu'ils avaient été amis pendant des années, depuis le premier jour sans doute.

Enfin il y avait ce vide, le vide c'était peut-être le pire. Il prenait absolument toute la place, tellement qu'elle avait du mal à respirer, à rire, à bouger. A vivre simplement. Quand les cours reprirent elle ne fut pas mécontente parce qu'enfin elle avait quelque chose sur quoi se concentrer.

« Gemma » hurla une voix derrière elle dans les couloirs de la faculté « comment tu vas ? »

« Plutôt bien et toi Marc ? »

« Niquel, j'ai plus une marque » dit-il en faisait un signe vers son œil, il passa son bras autour des épaules de Gemma pour qu'elle le suive dans un couloir adjacent plus tranquille « je voulais t'envoyé un hiboux mais j'ai pas osé, je voulais te demander de sortir avec moi » de stress le jeune homme commença a rougir « enfin je voulais t'inviter à diner »

« Avec plaisir » répondit la jeune femme sans réfléchir

« Cool, je passe te prendre demain soir, vers 20h ? »

A midi presque l'ensemble des étudiants était au courant que Marc Flack avait un rendez-vous avec Gemma Rosenberg. D'abord parce que le jeune batteur dans l'équipe officiel de quidditch de la faculté était au centre de la majorité des conversations mais surtout parce qu'il avait pris le soin de l'annoncer à toutes les personnes de sa connaissance.

La nouvelle fit l'effet d'une bombe dans l'estomac de Sirius Black. Elle passait à autre l'a savait borné donc dès le départ il savait qu'il lui faudrai plus jours pour se faire pardonné. Les semaines ont passé puis les mois et finalement elle continuait de l'évité. Pas juste lui.

Comme s'ils était un package elle refusait d'adressée la parole à l'ensemble des maraudeurs et à Lily ce que la jeune femme lui avait beaucoup reproché, comme s'il ne culpabilisait pas assez. Le pire c'était sans doute Frank, si elle ne l'avait pas totalement sortie de sa vie, elle passait beaucoup moi de temps avec lui. Le jeune homme avait finit par lui avoué que c'était parce qu'elle avait peur de tomber sur lui.

Au début il n'avait pas trop compris pourquoi elle était aussi en colère et puis il avait du faire face à la violence de sa réaction, à la violence de ces mots. C'est sans doute à ce moment là qu'il réalisa qu'elle comptait l'ignorait jusqu'à ce qu'il doute de sa propre existence.

Et avec ça la dépression l'avait pris. Il n'avait pas compris au début, d'un autre côté c'était assez ténu. Il sortait un peu plus, buvait un peu plus, dormait un peu plus. Jusqu'à ce qu'il réalise de lui-même à quel point il s'est éloigné de ses amis, le nombre important de cours qu'il avait manqué. Elle lui manquait tellement ça le rendait fou.

« Sirius ? » demanda James installait à côté de lui à l'une des tables du réfectoire.

Le jeune homme se passa la main sur le visage mais ne répondit pas à son ami. Il était fatigué, non il était épuisé, y'avait plus rien en lui. Il avait même plus la force d'avoir mal. Il lâcha plus qu'il ne posa son plateau sur la table et soupira.

« Je vais rentrer chez moi » dit-il en fixant son plateau sur la tableau. Les petits pois avaient sautés de l'assiette et se répandaient de manière éparse sur le plateau.

« Tu peux pas rentrer Sirius tu as un cours obligatoire cet après-midi » répondit doucement Lily.

« Alors je veux pas en entendre parler » hurla-t-il en relevant la tête avant de sortir du réfectoire

« Ne le suit pas » dit Lily en retenant James par le bras « il est en droit d'être malheureux et tu peux rien faire pour l'apaiser »

« C'est mon meilleur ami Lil, je peux pas ne rien faire » commença-t-il en la regardant dans les yeux « y'a tellement de peine en lui »

La jeune femme serra un peu plus la main sur le bras de son copain, avant de poser l'autre sur son visage.

« Tu sais comment il est, comment il aime » elle caresse doucement la peau de ses joues, ça piquait un peu, sa barbe repoussait « c'est toujours dans l'extrême. »

James attrapa la main de la jeune femme sur son visage. Il y avait un courant entre eux, des petites étincelles, chaque fois qu'ils se touchaient.

« Je vais lui parler » s'exclama-t-il fois qu'il a réussi à se sortir de ses pensées

Il n'attendit pas que Lily tente de le dissuader, parce que c'était exactement ce qu'elle aurait fait. Lui dire de rester en dehors de cette histoire, mais c'était plus fort que lui Sirius n'était pas juste son ami, c'était son frère. Il l'aimait plus que sa propre vie. Il ne pouvait pas le laisser souffrir sans rien faire, ce n'était juste pas concevable.

Gemma Rosenberg était une créature d'habitude. Lorsqu'elle avait cessé de trainer avec les maraudeurs, James c'était rapidement rendu compte qu'elle préférait passer sa pause déjeuner dans une salle de classe vide. Toujours la même salle de classe. Il fallut donc moins de cinq minutes au jeune homme pour la retrouver. Il l'ouvrit la porte sans se faire annoncer.

Elle était assise en tailleur sur le bureau professoral, malgré le bruit que fit James en entrant dans la pièce, elle ne tourna pas la tête vers lui. La colère que la jeune homme avait ressentit face à son amie disparut immédiatement. Elle semblait tellement perdu juchée sur son bureau, qu'il n'avait pas plus à cœur de lui faire des reproches. Gemma souffrait également de la situation, il était impossible de le nier.

James s'assit également sur le bureau. Un silence s'installa dans la pièce, alors que le jeune femme s'efforçait de nier sa présence.

« Marc Flack ? »

« Il a demandé poliment » répondit-elle toujours sans le regarder

« J'imagine que c'est une bonne raison » le jeune homme soupira de dépit avant de reprendre « ni vas pas »

Pour la première fois la Gemma lança un regarde à James, et le jeune homme put y lire toute la peine qu'elle tentait par tous les moyens de cacher. Il la reconnu parce que c'était exactement la même qu'il pouvait voir dans les yeux de son frère de cœur.

« Je te le demande comme un service. Il a merdé ok, et tu as tous les droits de lui en vouloir et de refuser de lui parler mais n'en devient pas cruel il t'aime, tellement que s'est entrain de le détruire. Et ça te fait du mal aussi »

« Je ferai exactement ce que j'ai envie de faire James »

« Je n'en doute pas une seconde, ça fait partie de ton sale caractère » il descendit du bureau pour se mettre face à elle « Si l'idée c'était de le punir je crois que la punition a assez durée ».

Il sortit de la pièce sans rien rajouter laissant la jeune femme à ses pensés solitaires. Dégoutait par ce semblant de conversation la jeune femme jeta le reste de son déjeuner dans une poubelle avant de se rendre dehors pour se griller une cigarette.

Elle avançait sans regardée devant elle et rentra dans quelqu'un, relevant la tête, le regard bleu céruléen de Sirius fit mourir les excuses qu'elle avait au bout des lèvres. Le corps de Gemma fut parcouru du frissons comme chaque fois qu'il était en contact avec celui de Sirius. Il l'attrapa par les épaules pour qu'elle évite de s'étaler par terre. Le contact prolongeait provoqua une onde de chaleur qui ravagea son corps en partance de son cœur.

Sirius regardait Gemma fixement, sans détour, comme si la voyait pour la première fois.

« Marc Flack hein ! »

La réflexion fit sortir la jeune femme de ses pensés.

« Qu'est-ce que ça peut bien te faire à toi ? » demanda-t-elle avec le ton le plus dur qu'elle avait en réserve.

« C'était juste une remarque »

« T'as pas de remarque à me faire, je fais ce que je veux de mon cul »

« Ca je l'avais bien compris »

« Va te faire te faire foutre »

« J'en ai bien l'intention » conclut-il en entrant dans le bâtiment.

A la fin de la journée, Gemma eut tout le loisir de le voir flirter avec Kate Middleton juste devant sa salle de cours. Et ça lui fit mal, à lui en couper la respiration. Elle ne pouvait rien dire et elle préférait bouffer ses propres excréments que d'admettre qu'elle était jalouse de cette idiote. Mais elle ne pouvait pas le nier, elle était jalouse à en crever.

Au départ elle avait voulu annuler son rendez-vous, mais désormais c'était presque comme un défie. Alors elle se dépêcha de rentrer chez elle pour trouver la tenu la plus adaptée. La petite robe noire qu'elle avait dégoté dans le placard de Poppy ferai parfaitement l'affaire.

A 20h précise Marc Flack sonnait à la porte pour venir la chercher et la scène lui fit penser à celle qui avait précédé son dernier rendez-vous.


	5. L'acceptation

Sirius Black était un homme parole. Lorsqu'il disait quelque chose il allait jusqu'au bout. Lorsqu'il invita Kate Middleton chez lui il avait réellement eu l'intention d' «aller se faire foutre ». Coucher avec Kate n'était pas un but en soi mais un moyen facile de remettre le pied à l'étrier. Après avoir longtemps cogitait sur son absence de relation avec Gemma il avait été également obligé de faire un constat affligeant. Il n'avait pas eu de rapport sexuel depuis des semaines. Pas depuis Kate.

Gemma lui avait tout prit, son cœur, le reste de sa dignité et même sa libido. Mais c'était sur le point de changer, il allait remettre les choses dans l'ordre dès ce soir, et cela commençait par Kate.

La jeune femme avait littéralement sortie le grand jeu, elle portait une robe portefeuille bleu nuit qui ne cachait rien de ses formes généreuses et une paire d'escarpin noir de quinze centimètre malgré la forte pluie qu'il y avait au dehors.

« Entre » s'exclama le jeune homme de la voix la plus sexy qu'il avait en réserve. La jeune femme lui fit un petit signe approbateur. Alors qu'il s'était contenté de mettre un t-shirt propre ayant conservait le jean qu'il portait en cours.

Malgré tous ses efforts, les minauderies de la jeune femme avait plus tendance à l'agacer qu'à l'exister. Surtout qu'il y avait beaucoup de minauderies. Kate s'extasia sur le mur qu'il venait d'abattre pour faire de la pièce principale une cuisine américaine.

Tout ce qu'il faisait ou disait trouvait grâce auprès de Kate et Sirius ne put s'empêcher d'imaginer les remarques acides et les sarcasmes non dissimulés que lui aurait lancé une autre jeune femme de sa connaissance. Déjà elle lui aurait fait remarqué que cela faisait bien longtemps qu'elle lui avait dit de casser ce mur.

« Tu veux boire quelque chose ? » demanda Sirius parce que dans le fond il était un parfait gentleman

« Un verre de vin blanc si tu as, de préférence sec »

Sirius du se retourner pour ne pas que la jeune femme voit le sourire moqueur qui se dessinait sur son visage. Il lui servit un verre parce qu'il avait effectivement une bouteille de vin blanc sec dans son frigo. Il attrapa pour lui-même un bière et s'installa dans le canapé à côté de la jeune femme.

« Je suis contente que tu m'ai proposé de venir ce soir, comme tu ne m'as jamais rappelé je me suis dit qu'il y avait peut-être quelque chose entre toi et Gemma Rosenberg »

Kate ne s'aperçut pas de l'effet de sa réflexion. De son côté Sirius avait l'impression que ses entrailles venaient de s'ouvrir et se déverser sur le sol de son salon. Il devait faire face à la réalité, Kate était là avec lui alors que sa petite Rose était à un rencard avec un autre.

Au cours des ses 23 années de vie Gemma Rosenberg n'avait pas eu énormément de rendez-vous amoureux. Sans doute moins que la moyenne. Mais tous c'était plutôt bien passé même si aucun n'avait aboutit à une relation sérieuse.

Son rencard avec Marc Flack avait portant bien commencé, d'une ponctualité exacerbé le jeune était venu la chercher à 20h pile, il lui avait tenu les portes l'avait fait transplanté de manière très confortable jusqu'au restaurant.

Gemma compris très rapidement que la soirée allé très mal se passer, d'abord parce que le jeune lui avait demandé une dizaine de fois si elle voyait toujours Sirius. Alors qu'il connaissait parfaitement la réponse.

Ensuite Marc avait fait l'erreur de les transplanter devant le même restaurant que celui où Sirius l'avait emmener pour leur premier et seul rencard. Alors ouais elle avait à peine posé ses fesses sur sa chaise qu'elle était déjà persuadée de passer une très longue soirée.

Marc Flack n'avait pas fait ses études à Poudlard comme la plus part des élèves sorciers anglais. Ses parents avaient fait le choix de l'envoyé en Amérique du Nord. C'était d'ailleurs de là-bas qu'il connaissait Poppy Channing, ce que d'après lui était une heureuse coïncidence.

La conversation était facile bien que Gemma ne faisait aucun effort pour que cela soit le cas. Mais Marc était un gentil garçon.

« Je pense changer ma matière majeur pour avoir plus de temps pour le quidditch, je suis pas loin de me faire repéré par un club pro »

« T'es pas un peu vieux pour le quidditch », un sourire figé étira le visage du vis à vis de Gemma

« Non, en réalité la plupart des joueurs sont repérés en étude supérieur »

« Pourtant j'ai un ami que s'est fait repéré dès Poudlard »

« Je peux savoir qui ? »

« Mais tu le connais, James Potter il a préféré faire une formation d'auror »

Gemma le vit tiquer et ne put s'empêcher d'y trouver un plaisir malsain. Marc faisait beaucoup dans le m'as-tu vu, ce dont elle ne s'était jamais aperçu jusqu'à cet instant. Et ça commencé à la barber sérieusement.

« Sirius était bon aussi, mais beaucoup trop inconstant. »

« Il devait déjà préférer les filles »

Ca piqué, mais Gemma ne pouvait rien répondre car c'était vrai. A l'époque il avait manqué plusieurs entrainements et même des matchs entiers en raison de son penchant pour les petites culottes. Elle finit d'un seul coup son verre de vin blanc sec. A une époque elle forçait Sirius à toujours en avoir une dans son frigo.

Il lui manquait tellement, qu'elle le voyait partout, et face à Marc elle ne parvenait pas à suivre totalement la conversation.

« Il t'as sauté toi aussi ? » demanda brusquement Marc alors qu'elle était perdu dans ses pensées.

« Je peux savoir en quoi ça te regarde »

« Je sais pas j'ai l'étrange impression de toujours passer après lui » il reposa ses couverts sur la table « comme la dernière fois au Sauvage, il me tape dessus mais c'est lui que tu vas voir »

« C'est mon ami »

« Tu vois je suis pas tellement sur de ça, donc je te demande clairement »

« Mais tu peux clairement aller te faire mettre » répondit Gemma en quittant la table.

Alors qu'elle quittait le restaurant, elle fit demi tour, sortie la bouteille de vin et versa le contenu du sceau à glaçon sur la tête du jeune homme, avant de sortir avec le vin à la main.

Gemma se retrouva à errer sans véritablement savoir ou elle se rendait. Elle avait trop bu pour transplaner jusqu'à chez elle et de tout manière elle n'avait pas réellement envie de le faire. Elle en avait marre de supporter le regard désapprobateur de Poppy. Elle en avait marre des regards des gens sur son passage à la fac. Et surtout elle en avait marre d'avoir mal. Elle le voulait lui et rien ne pourrai changer cela.

Ce fut comme une révélation, c'était lui et ce ne serait jamais personne d'autre. Peu importait le nombre de filles qui avaient put passé dans ses bras. Peu importait ce que les gens pouvaient bien dire. Même son image pré-construite du type parfait qui viendrait la sauver de sa propre tristesse parce qu'il était déjà là.

De sa vie Sirius Black n'avait jamais mit à porte une jeune femme avant de l'avoir sauté. C'était peut-être cru mais c'était surtout la vérité. Alors il se sentit minable alors qu'il posait le verre à pied tâché part un rouge à lèvres criard dans levier de sa cuisine.

Il avait du reconnaitre qu'il n'était pas prêt à passer à autre chose. Il avait Gemma Rosenberg cheviller au corps. Elle avait beau être froide, sarcastique, et trop sur d'elle pour son propre bien. Elle le faisait aussi rire jusqu'à perdre le souffle. Elle le faisait se sentir vivant avec un simple battement de cils. Il ne se sentait entier que lorsqu'elle était là.

Lorsqu'il entendit les petits coups frappaient à sa porte il hésita. D'abord parce qu'il avait peur que Kate ne soit revenu pour l'importuner un peu plus, ensuite parce qu'il n'avait pas le cœur à supporter le regard protecteur que James lui lançait constamment ces derniers temps

« Gemma » murmura-t-il lorsqu'il reconnu son visiteur.

Elle était là devant sa porte d'entrée. Elle portait une petite robe noire moulante qui laisser apparaitre ses jambes fines. Elle était trempée de la tête au pied et semblait mourir de froid.

Le sourire qu'elle avait au visage lui coupa le souffle, au point qu'il fut incapable de réagir lorsqu'elle le bouscula doucement pour entrer dans l'appartement.

« J'ai passé la soirée la plus pourri de ma vie » commença-t-elle en posant la bouteille de vin qu'elle avait à la main sur le comptoir de la cuisine . « Mais j'ai eu une révélation, Marc est bien plus sur toi qu'il ne l'est sur moi. Bon je sais pas exactement pourquoi il est aussi déterminé à entrer en compétition contre toi pour le titre du male alpha et franchement je veux pas le savoir ». continua-t-elle en retira ses chaussures. « Par contre je suis gelée, je t'emprunte des fringues » finit-elle en se dirigeant vers la chambre du jeune homme.

Sirius resta bloqué quelques secondes avant de la rejoindre dans sa chambre. Elle enfilait un pulls sur l'un de ses short de sport.

« Pourquoi est-ce que tu es ici Gemma ? » demanda-t-il en s'appuyant sur le chambranle de la porte.

« J'imagine qu'on doit parler de ça » dit-elle doucement en baissant la tête « mais on peut pas faire comme si rien avait changé juste ce soir ? »

Le jeune homme soupira en passant les mains sur son visage.

« Non on peut parce que tout à changer, on peut pas parce que t'étais à un rencard avec un gars qui me déteste » il attrapa ses mains et la regarda droit dans les yeux « parce que je veux tellement être avec toi que ça me tue de te voir partir et revenir comme si de rien n'était ».

Gemma tourna la tête pour ne pas croiser son regard, mais ses joues rosir doucement sous l'effet de son annonce.

« Tu l'as jamais dit avant »

« Parce que c'est tellement dans mon habitude d'ouvrir mon cœur et de leur voir piétiné par la seule fille qui ait jamais compté pour moi, par la seule femme qui me pousse toujours a être un homme meilleur, par ma meilleure amie. » répondit-il en prenant son visage entre ses mains pour croiser son regard.

« Est-ce que tu as couché avec elle ? » demanda-t-elle en retirant son visage et en sortant de la chambre.

« Tu t'éloignes tu fais ça depuis des mois » répondit-il en la suivant jusque dans la cuisine « C'est tellement difficile à croire, que je puisse avoir des sentiments pour toi, que je veuilles être avec toi ? »

« Oui » dit-elle en le regardant droit dans les yeux

« Alors pourquoi tu es venu ici ce soir ?»

« Parce que Marc est un abruti, parce que je supportais pas de t'imaginer avec elle, parce que tu me manques, tu me manques tellement que j'ai l'impression de plus pouvoir respirer ».

Sa voix, trembler et ses yeux étaient rougi par l'émotion.

« Je veux pas te faire de la peine Sirius mais te peux comprendre que c'est un peu perturbant, y'a pas si longtemps j'étais ton pote de beuverie à qui tu racontais tous les détails les plus glauques de ta vie sexuelle »

Sirius soupira une nouvelle fois avant de répondre.

« Oui, je sais je suis un porc, mais y'a eu personne depuis le soir où on s'est embrassé pour la première fois. Je veux être avec toi, et t'es bien placé pour savoir que ces filles j'en ai rien à faire. »

Le soulagement qu'il vit dans ses yeux gonfla son cœur. Il la prit dans ses bras parce qu'il ne savait pas quoi faire d'autre, parce qu'il en mourrait d'envie. Elle répondit a son étreinte en glissant sa tête dans son cou et en le serrant fort dans ses bras.

« Je veux plus être fâchée contre toi » murmura-t-elle à son oreille.

« Alors arrête de partir, reste avec moi » répondit-il sans la lâcher « Je peux pas te promettre que ce sera toujours parfait, mais je peux te promettre que je ferai de mon mieux ».

Elle était magnifique, malgré ses yeux rougit et les traces de maquillage qui coulaient sur son visage. Il l'avait toujours trouvait jolie, mais il avait mit du temps a son rendre compte à qu'elle point elle était belle. Une beauté pleine de défaut qui la rendait parfaite à ses yeux.

« Et bien, tu peux commencer par me nourrir parce que je me suis tirée avant qu'ils n'apportent les plats et en plus j'ai ramené du Vouvray ».

Sirius Black éclata de rire pour la première fois depuis une éternité, son corps entier était secoué de tremblement, comme s'il reprenait vie après une longue interruption.

« Quoi tu n'as pas supporté Marc Flack jusqu'au dessert ? » demanda-t-il en se dirigeant vers son frigo

« S'il te plait j'ai faillis me tirer avant qu'on commande. Soit il parlait de lui-même ce qui à peu d'intérêt, soit il parlait de toi. »

« Peut-être que je devrais le remercier pour t'avoir pousser jusqu'à ma porte d'entrer ».

Gemma s'approcha de l'ancien Gryfondor pour attraper le pot de sauce tomate.

« Si tu veux, mais Marc Flack ou pas s'était qu'une question de temps avant que je reviennes. J'avais juste besoin de temps »

Elle sourit à nouveau et Sirius resta encore une fois bloqué. Elle était là avec lui et cette fois il comptait bien faire tout ce que tu était en son pouvoir pour qu'elle ne parte plus jamais.

Sirius Black a toujours été le genre de personne que l'on remarque. Pas seulement parce qu'il était l'une de ces beautés que l'on oublie pas. Le genre qui illumine toute une pièce non. Sirius était le genre que l'on oublie pas parce qu'il avait cette façon intense d'aimer les gens. Peu importe d'où vous veniez ce que vous aviez fait auparavant. Si vous aviez la chance d'enter dans son cœur c'était toujours définitif.

Alors oui quant il se réveilla ce matin là dans un lit vide, son cœur rata un battement. Lorsqu'il la vit seulement vêtu de l'une de ses chemises dans sa cuisine, son cœur rate un autre battement. Sans rien dire il l'embrassa et son corps entier s'embrasa parce qu'il avait enfin trouvait sa place. Même si il n'était pas prêt à lui dire, même si elle n'était pas prête à l'entendre, il l'aimait de manière intense et définitive.

Gemma Rosenberg n'était pas seulement sa meilleur amie, ni son âme sœur, elle était sa petite Rose.


End file.
